


Trollhunters Vore Stuff (Request Open)

by orphan_account



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hello fans of Trollhunters and Tales of Arcadia! I made this request book for you all, so go forth and request!Troll vore human only. No human vore human, sorry. Troll vore troll... accepted!(Put too much on my plate folks! So no chapters for awhile, sorry. You can post all the requests you want though)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Trollhunters Vore Stuff (Request Open)

Leave request down in comments! 

All vores accepted besides c--k and etc. to things close to that. Things similar to hard and soft vore? Yea, those are accepted


End file.
